TS2
What is TwelveSky 2? TwelveSky 2 is a Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game. For experienced gamers, MMORPG. There are probably many MMORPGs in the computer gaming world, but let me tell you about TwelveSky 2. TwelveSky 2 is a remake or some say a sequel for TwelveSky both developed by Gigassoft or now known as Alt1. TwelveSky was like an experiment, although older then many on-going MMORPGs TwelveSky was decent and entertaining for many. TwelveSky 2 comes back improved in many different ways while keeping the same concept and entertainment. Why TwelveSky 2? There's dozens to hundreds of free online games in cyberspace, so why play TwelveSky 2? First of all, you may already be bored of the ones already out so try a new game. There's ton of new games coming out each month and especially the past year. TwelveSky 2 personally has a unique and quick paced PvP. Although some may disagree and claim it to be a flaw, how many active games out there have a simialr PvP? Games now are flooded with the so called "Intense PvP" some people like. Are they really intense? I'll discuss this another time but if you want fast quick paced PvP try TwelveSky 2. The major reason many would dislike TwelveSky 2 would be because of "grind" or what people called repetitive leveling doing the same things over and over again to gain experience points. Is that not the basics of a MMORPG? To gain and progress? Or are people getting lazy these days, that's why new technology keep arising replacing our current workload with less. Why new game try so hard too keep away from that? The only other option would be questing which I inevitably hate. Why you may say? First of all the quests tend to put a story, but the story is really pointless to me seeing as it affects me in no way and the quests tend to be repetitive anyway and require so much time I get bored. There's only a limited types of quests anyway. In TwelveSky 2 they have quests too, except it's not even focused on quests. The quests were made to assist your leveling and give you plentiful of rewards which consist of materials or cash, of course the quests can be kept and are easy and simple. Dislike grinding? Deal with it you'll have to, but there's something else you can do to gain more experience points. For example every 10 levels till 113 (Adept 1) starting at level 10 you can enter hourly wars where winning it with your faction will grant you experience and cash rewards while losing will also get you half the amount. Did I mention killing other players in the war grant you experience and drops as well? Fun for PvP lovers. Last but not least, the publisher have noted they will incorporate game progression to the actual story thus combining the game with the storyline even more. Currently there's an ongoing entertaining story which new players may need some game experience to understand, they release a few chapters once in a while and have suggested that activity done by in-game players may be added onto the story in the future, we'll have to see though it sounds promising and more fun giving a better sense of "Role-Playing". Lets also compare TwelveSky 2 to other free games. I'm sure there are already many oriental Asian styled grinders out there with wars and PvP combat and distinctive graphics. One thing TwelveSky have been criticized for is not having a WASD movement. First of all WASD doesn't quite fit into a game like TwelveSky 2. Several reasons of course. First of all games like TwelveSky 2 tend to be more bird's eye view or third person (flying) view. Sort of like in a strategy game. For a game especially like TwelveSky 2, in wars it is like a real time strategy except everyone controls themselves and must come together and incorporate tactics. That's why most of our top guilds require Ventrillo or Teamspeak and we even have a faction election system built in. You role-play as a warrior of an army fighting your nation, not as single hero adventuring to the world. That's not TwelveSky 2, TwelveSky 2 is about killing people, war, and killing more people and wars as a whole team or "nation". Most games have a running ability or skill and most games with them acts as buff for a limited time or duration but in TwelveSky 2 it's actually a skill. This means you activate it, and move. It takes out your spirit (MP) by the clicks. Efficient and simple yet the run speed is also quicker than most games giving you the feel of those grand deity or fighter in those Asian martial art movies. Now if you had WASD control it would be pretty weird, you'll know what I mean if you tried TwelveSky or seen some gameplay videos. You actually look like some heavenly warrior skipping through air or some shinobi from Naruto zooming pass shadows. Now if you had WASD you'll probably mess up your movement seeing as you try to avoid and dodge even more then you're actually walking. Point and click makes you go straight to the destination, just spamming that gives you the same effect but simplified. I can tell why some may like the WASD, but you might as well go play a shooter or action online game. Now also with WASD you'll need a specific range for people to hit you, moving away just by tapping will easily let you avoid, though currently in TwelveSky even if you tempt to run, if the enemy get you first you get hit. Imagine using WASD, turning the camera with the mouse while moving will give you a disadvantage with point and click users at the same time the skills are incorporated in the 1 to 0 keys or F1-F12, have fun spamming. If you're convinced or interested by now, lets go on with what's in stored for you from the eyes of a player to the imaginations of the reader. Factions: Although the clans all look different and have diverse weapons their at equal strength relying their power on the stats you add and the equipment you wear. -Fierce Tiger The Tigers are among the fittest and brutal clan. At least their appearance. They may remind you of the movie "300" with the Spartans or maybe the hulk. Enough said they're the brute looking clan. -Royal Snake The Royal Snakes are like the ninjas, full of Bleach and Naruto or just Assassin type fans. They creep in the shadow sinisterly and swipe you dead. -Imperial Dragon Ever played Dynasty Warriors? The Dragons are like the Ancient Chinese generals or warriors. They're the hero looking type. -The fourth unique clan, Ancient Sky Clan is only available to those who are Level 113 or above and their faction meeting a special requirement, only then can they transfer into the Ancient Sky Clan. Though those that go are viewed as traitors, the storyline shows they're only for further training the secrets of the Ancient Sky. There are some in-game balancing systems to prevent unbalance as much as possible. Some are the auto lock on the most populated faction if only they're outnumbering greatly, no new character can be made for that faction. Then there's the alliance system which can be approached by two Faction Leader who are elected through an in-game poll system. Character Creation: TwelveSky 2 sadly lacks a lot of diversity in character creation although there's a special in-game item they can change your look many end up with the same faces, etc. Though they're trying to put vanity items to make up for that and the cool armor already do. Profession: Unlike other MMORPGs, TwelveSky 2 don't have professions or classes. They go by the weapon you choose to wear, the skill set you choose to get and the stats you add. There would be the grinding purpose tankers, the PvP one hitters, etc. -Offensive Each Faction have their own different offensive weapon, though only difference is the appearance. There's the spear for Tigers, the sabers for Snakes and the Dragons, Light Blade. -Defensive The defensive weapons consist of a blade for Tigers, a double blade for Snakes and a Heavy Blade for Dragons. -Range Range consist of Phurba for Tigers, Lute for Snakes, and Marble for Dragons. Towns: Here are some views of the cities. There are only a total of 5 cities, 1 for each faction and one that is shared and peaceful. Each city (Except the shared one) can be attacked through destroying shields and guards and eventually you'll end up in the towns of another faction. Monsters: -Level 1-20 -Level 70-90 -Level 100+ Mini-Bosses: -Level 1-20 -Level 50-90 -Level 100+ Leveling/Stats/Skills/Items: -Stats -Offensive Skills -Defensive Skills -Range Skills -Rare Skills -Formation -Wargod -Common -Unique -Rare -Elite Maps: -Fierce Tiger -Royal Snake -Imperial Dragon -Ghost Valley -Beyond Pets: -Pets Wars: -Time/Goal -Rules -Rewards -Stone Wars Special Maps: -Ticket/PayToEnter High Levels: -Adept -God Bosses: -Random Version Debate: There are currently 2 English versions of TwelveSky 2. In no way are they related, though they're fairly similar. One claiming North America is published By Aeria Games & Entertainment, another claiming Europe is By Mayn Interactive. There are no IP restrictions thus you can pick whichever. Screenshots: Videos: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ThSFcZHApHc http://www.megavideo.com/?v=V0KYIU5K http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-D7_0nHWhNQ Links: www.12sky2.com 12sky2.paran.com www.12sky.paran.com www.ts2.gameflier.com www.ts.gameflier.com 12sky2.gfyoyo.com.cn www.gigassoft.co.kr www.12-sky.aeriagames.com www.twelve-sky2.aeriagames.com v